Clown IT
Clown IT, more commonly known only as IT or Pennywise the Dancing Clown, is a demonic entity who would almost always disguise himself as a clown to attract children so that he could capture, rape and kill them as they were an easier target. History It was part of the disasters that occurred every 30 years in the Maine town of Derry, Connecticut. Unlike many monsters before him, Pennywise the Dancing Clown was never against killing children. In fact, he actually preferred to kill children as they were an easier target. That was probably why he chose the form of a clown, a figure that both entertained and terrified many young children. It had razor sharp teeth that he could easily use to kill people. As the times progressed, a group of children known as the Lucky Seven (also mockingly referred to as the "Losers' Club") banded together to kill Pennywise and end his murderous reign (after he had killed the brother of the leader of the group) and apparently succeed after they tracked him down to his lair. However, Pennywise, being a lesser-aspect of a higher being, was not going to stay dead forever and he swore revenge on the gang for his defeat before he vanished into nothingness. 30 years later, Pennywise kept his promise and came after members of the gang, who were all adults in the present day, to kill them. That prompted the gang to reform and battle Pennywise again in order to kill him yet again and save themselves from his wrath. At the end of the year 1990, the gang did manage to defeat Pennywise again, but in that final battle, he took the form of a spider-like monster that was revealed to be his true form, rather than the clown disguise which he used most of the times. He was killed when they pulled out his heart. After they killed IT, the gang left his corpse to rot. Cycle For octillions of years, IT dwelt under Derry, and awaited the arrival of humans, which It somehow knew would occur due to his visions. Once people settled over It's resting place, It adopted a cycle of hibernating for long periods and awoke approximately every 30 years. It's awakening was always marked by a great act of violence, and another great act of violence ends Its spree and sent IT back into hibernation: *1698: It awoke. *1699 – 1714: It awoke and started a 3-year reign of terror that culminated with the disappearance of over 300 settlers from Derry, much like the Roanoke Island mystery. *1716: It awoke again. *1721: It awoke when an unknown man poisoned his family, and then committed suicide by eating a white-nightshade mushroom, causing an excruciating death. *1722 – 1732: It awoke and went back into hibernation after a group of lumberjacks were found murdered near the Kenduskeag. *1803 – 1806: It awoke when a lumberjack named Claude Heroux murdered a number of men in a bar with an axe. Heroux was promptly pursued by a mob of townsfolk and hanged. It returned to hibernation when the Kitchener Ironworks exploded, and killed 108 people, 88 of them children who were engaged in an Easter Egg Hunt. *1866 – 1873: It awoke when a group of Derry citizens gunned down a group of gunslingers known as the Bradley Gang. It returned to hibernation when the Maine Legion of White Decency, a Northern counterpart to the Ku Klux Klan, burned down an African-American army saloon which was called "The Black Spot". *1957 – 1958: It awoke during a great storm which flooded part of the city, and murdered George Denbrough. It then met its match when The Lucky Seven forced IT to return to an early hibernation when It was wounded by the young Bill Denbrough in the first Ritual of Chüd. *1986 – 1990: It awoke when 3 young homosexual bullies beat up a young straight couple, Adrian Mellon and Jessica Hagarty, and threw Mellon off a bridge to his death. It was finally destroyed in the second Ritual of Chüd by the adult Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak and Ben Hanscom, though that triggered the collapse of the water tower, and flooded the town. In the intervening periods between each pair of events, a series of child murders occurred, which were never solved. People wonder as to why those murders were never reported on the national news, it was a location not mattered to a news story — a series of murders, no matter how gruesome, do not get reported if they happen in a small town. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Hiya, Jokie! Wanna rap? Ha-ha-ha-ha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Oh, why so serious? You're supposed to be the man who laughs! But those jokes were like your new movie: Aha! Mostly sad. Beep beep! You're John Doe in my deadlights, and you're about to fall from a new height! 'Cause you're weak and you've lost every fight to a guy who wears underwears over his tights! Ha-ha-ha! I'll haunt your nightmares and I'm ruthless! This battle's like poker: the Joker is useless!! Winning's not in your cards! Call me Arkham Asylum, I'm crazy with bars! As Phillip Cuneo you were just fine, but lately you're forgetting who you are. Your brother came out on your family's throne, trying to look like he was Takeda Takahashi! So unless you've got a yummy younger brother, I think you'd better run! Better run! Banshee! I am. 'Cause I've got 99 red balloons, biatch, and I dare you to take one! Verse 2 Pennywise likes Lord Shinnok, we have so much fun together. But no one's dying to play with Joker, except for maybe that kunt Ultor! Puddin', you're an embarrassment to us clowns, I'll beat you like Harley Quinn beats you! That purple suit is something you should only see James Gabriel in! Ah, hahahaha! I feast on your fears! Like how D'Vorah feasts on your guts! I'm the Derry! Main attraction every 27 years. But you know what? I have a secret. It's like a very special toy. If you wanna kill Batman, eat him when he's just a boy. Verse 3 Arkham?! Ha! They stole that from the Dixmor Asylum! Who needs guards when you couldn't even escape Hush's moustache? You jester, I'd work for Barzinis, about to assassinate my own Fortunato! And seal this battle up like it was the Cask of Amontillado! Woo! I spit Veganuary ember flames! Woo! You got beat by the Scooby Gang! Woo! WOOOO!!!! I'm the Professor Perry of modern times, the underground Clown Posse, my flow's insane! I'm the poster boy for missing persons posters, Joker's gonna float with me! 'Cause he just messed with the best wall-eyed rapper since the Notorious B.I.G.! Wu-ha-ha! And raper. Trivia *Mr. Happy is a fan of Its favourite form, Pennywise the Dancing Clown. *It shares many similarities to Freddy Krueger: **Both are shape-shifters. **Both haunted the dreams of their victims. **Both were child killers. **Both appeared to know their victim's worst fears. **Both were mind-breakers. **Both were an evil from the past. **Both had witty, yet insane personalities. **Both were monsters. *It is believed by many people to still be alive. *IT shares some similarities with the Scarecrow also: They both intended to drive their victims mad before they kill them. *It was rumoured to be created by Shinnok. *In the WWE games (WWE 2014 and beyond), It is one of the wrestlers the player may play as. *Knowing all fears, his most known form is probably Pennywise the Clown because he represents one of the known fears, coulrophobia (the fear of clowns). *IT's rapping background were the Derry sewers and Bottomless Pit while his opponent was the Arkham Asylum prisoner, The Joker. Gallery IT_skeleton.jpg|IT's skeleton form. IT_deadly_ice.png|IT's shiny-ass eyes. IT_spider.jpg|IT's scary-ass spider form. IT_phony.jpg|Pony version of Pennywise. IT_smile.jpg|It's creepy smile. Clown_IT.jpg|Pennywise with a balloon. Pennywise.jpg|Pennywise's creepy face, and nightmare giving teeth. Pennywise_showers.jpg|IT in the showers. Theme song It's theme song is the one which was also used in the film representing him. It certainly fits his persona of a creepy-s cryptic circus clown. Category:Characters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Demons Category:Earth Monsters Category:Light Monsters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Filled with Evil Category:Perverts Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Giants Category:Non Humans Category:Monster Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Killer Clowns Category:Overweight characters Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Are in ERB